Genius Romance
by the invader teen14
Summary: Double D is visiting his great uncle Abraham Towers at G.U.N. and he meets his love interest Hope Kintobor! But will Shadow agree to having Hope have a boyfriend? A one-shot of STH and EENE.


Invader Teen14 presents…

Genius romance

Synopsis: Edd travels to Station Square with his parents to visit his great uncle Abraham Towers for the weekend, but on the way during the trip, he falls head over heels with Hope Kintobor! Can Shadow, Rouge and Omega deal with a sock-headed genius being in love with their friend? Wish Edd luck folks.

The back of the car felt hot and sticky with the smell of sweat as Edd sat on the seat, it was summer after all and this was normal for every summer car trip for the weekend. This weekend, Edd, or as he's more commonly known as Double-D, was traveling with his parents to Station Square to visit his great uncle Abraham Towers, he wasn't Edd's favorite great uncle since he always told Edd about his days on the space colony ARK, battling in the war and how G.U.N. was doing. They weren't exactly what Double D wouldn't call educational since they had lots of violence and some content he tried hard to erase his mind from, but the space colony ARK one was somehow his favorite since it told him the story of the ultimate life-form. At first, Double D thought his great uncle was just joking with him…

That was until the ultimate life-form himself joined on the conversation.

Edd could hardly forget the day he met Shadow the hedgehog, a bipedal hedgehog that was the ultimate life-form, his mind filled with questions with the thought of seeing Shadow again.

"Edward, we're here sweetheart" his mother said as she tug at his shirt, Edd woke up from his nap to see his mother and father standing outside the car with the door open, behind them was the front of G.U.N. HQ "you're father and I will get the bags from the trunk and bring them into the building, Abraham made a few nice rooms for us" the two walked away from Edd and towards the trunk "we'll meet you inside" she said.

"Coming mother!" Edd said as he stretched his arms and got out his seat when his phone suddenly rang, he grabbed it from his pocket and answered it "hello? Edward speaking".

"Hello Double D!" Ed said from the other end of the line.

"Ed? Is that you?" Edd asked.

"Yep! I call to see if you made it to Wally World!" Ed goofily said, Edd face-palmed himself.

"Ed I told you before, me and my parents were going to see my great uncle" Edd said.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot!" Ed said.

"Ed! Give me a hand with this!" Eddy yelled from the back, there was a loud crash and Eddy yelled in pain "Ed! You idiot! Put down the stupid phone and help me with this scam!"

"Okay Eddy! Bye Double D!" the phone hung up and Double D placed it back in his pocket, he got out of the car and walked into the building with his parents.

Inside….

The inside of the building bustled with people working and checking up on the world 24/7/365 to see if there were any attacks, one man paced back and forth patiently at the front of the entrance. The door slid open and Edd and his parents walked in.

"Edward! Sally! Johnny! Welcome back!" Abraham Towers said as he walked towards his relatives and greeted them warmly "how was your trip?"

"Fine Abraham, it was fine" Sally said "thank you for inviting us here for the weekend".

"It was no trouble at all, I know how much Edward loves to come to G.U.N." Abraham said, looking down at Double D, the boy smiled and nodded.

"I do find their experiments with science to be quite interesting" Double D said.

"Speaking of science, there's a new girl your age that absolutely loves science!" Abraham said, Double D was surprised by this, someone, besides him for once, actually shared his same interest, not only this but it was a girl! Double D felt his hands actually get sweaty at the mere mentioning at the word. Abraham placed his hand on the shoulder and led him to another room "you'll love being around her, she has all your interest and you maybe be a good friend to her and Team Dark".

"I hope I do" Double D said "what's her name and where is she?" Double D asked.

"Her name is Hope Kintobor and she's in her room" Abraham said as the two came to a door with the words HK on it, Abraham knocked on it and asked "Hope? Are you in there?" there was no answer and he knocked again "Hope?" he opened the door to see the room was completely dark "Hope? Are you in here?" he switched on the light to see a bed with the blankets over a lump, Abraham smiled and walked over to the bed and pulled off the blanket, a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink pair of pajama's covered her eyes and hissed like vampire "you're not a vampire Hope, get up and get a shower".

"Okay, okay" Hope said as she got up and suddenly saw Double D, the two suddenly felt surprise by both of their appearances towards each other.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H" Double D kept sputtering to say hi but it was hard to with him being in the presence of a girl, Hope giggled and he kept sputtering.

"Hi there" Hope said and turned to Abraham "who's this?"

"This is my great nephew Edward Towers" Abraham said "he'll be staying here in the HQ for the weekend, now go get a shower and report to lab in 01100 hours" Abraham quickly left the room and Double D kept sputtering, Shadow came walking down the hall and quickly saw the boy sputtering, he looked in Hope's room to see she was confused and somehow creep out by him.

"You want me to get him out of here?" he asked.

"Yes please" she replied, Shadow grabbed Double D's arm and held his chaos emerald in the air.

"Chaos control!" he shouted and the two were chaos controlled out of the doorway, Hope climbed out of bed and went to the shower rooms.

Meanwhile…

The break room of G.U.N. was only occupied by Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega, Rouge was busy observing her diamonds and jewels while Omega was busy watching a TV commercial for robot parts. A bright light suddenly filled the room and Shadow and the sputtering Double D.

"Look who's back" Shadow grumpily said as he walked towards the bar, Rouge and Omega adverted their eyes to see Double D still sputtering.

"What a surprise! It's our old friend Double D!" Rouge said as she walked over to Double D and shook his hand "how do you do?"

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-" Double D kept sputtering.

"What is wrong with the fleshy unit?" Omega asked Shadow.

"He met Hope" Shadow said as he poured himself some beer "can one of you snap him out of his trance?"

"Sure thing sugar" Rouge said and kicked Double D in the head, very hard, the poor boy fell to the ground and cringed in pain.

"Hello again Rouge" Double D said on the ground, the boy got up and brushed himself off "how have you been?"

"Fine, trying to steal the master emerald from Knuckles every now and then" Rouge said "but the jewels G.U.N. give me are good enough".

"That's nice to know" Double D said and turned to Omega "how have you been Omega?"

"In the condition of what you organics call as "fine", but my thirst for revenge against Eggman still ranges on" Omega said.

"That's...Nice" Double D said and turned to Shadow, the dark hedgehog gave him a dark glare but Double D kept the fear he had in check.

"Hello Shadow, it's a pleasure to meet you again" he said calmly "how go's everything?"

"That damn faker keeps challenging me to races and calls me shads" Shadow said "so thanks for asking".

"Shadow…" Rouge growled, Shadow rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" Shadow said and took a sip of his beer "sock-head".

"That's what Eddy would usually call me" Double D said.

"How have you been Double D?" Rouge said.

"Everything is fine in Peach Creek" Double D said "I have graduated early from middle school and I have been given a scholarship to Spagonia university, I am now currently going to Peach Creek high".

"That's wonderful! And what about your friends?" she asked.

"Ed and Eddy have been turning new leaves, last week all of three of us finally brought peace to the other kids" Double D said "no more will me and my friends be bullied!"

"That's wonderful!" Rouge said "looks like your life is going great".

"It is" Double D and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong dear?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing…" Double D and held his hands behind his back "but may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing" Rouge said "what's on your mind?"

"Probably science stuff" Shadow said "he's a…" he coughed but didn't cover up the word nerd.

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted.

"What?" he asked, Rouge scoffed and went back to Double D.

"What was it you were wanting to ask?" Rouge asked.

"It's…About Hope" Double D said.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I…I know I just met her and…" he said "she seems like a nice girl and…."

"Hey guys!" the four turned their attention to the front door to see Hope Kintobor, now in her usual clothing, standing in the doorway, Double D felt his whole body tremble and sweat run down his head "how's it going?"

"Fine sweetheart" Rouge said "why don't you come on in? Someone wants to meet you".

"Okay" Hope said as she walked in, Double D's mind slowed her movement down to see her walking in and swishing her hair to the right "um…Hello?" his mind suddenly came back to reality and she was now standing in front of him "hi" she said.

"Oh dear, there do the legs" he said and collapsed onto the floor.

"Double D?" Rouge asked.

"Oh how the brilliant falls" Shadow sarcastically said, Rouge and Hope helped the poor boy onto his feet, Double D looked to his right hand to see Hope was holding it.

"She's holding my hand!" he thought to himself, Hope averted her hand away from his, much to his disappointment.

"So, you're the great nephew of the G.U.N. commander?" Hope asked.

"Yes…Yes I am" Double D said proudly.

"That's great! it's nice to finally meet you!" Hope said and shook his hand.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yes! He told me about your academic record!" Hope said "I've been waiting to meet you! It's finally nice to meet another person who studies in science!" Double D felt his heart race and his mind lifted into great lengths.

"Well…I…I..I…" he once again began to sputter, making Hope confused and Shadow groaning.

"Just say it and get it over with!" Shadow shouted, drawing attention from the other four "what?"

"Nothing Shadow" Hope said as she turned to him and then back at Double D "so Double D, what do you enjoy when you're not doing science?" Double D's mind raced to see what he enjoyed if he wasn't doing schoolwork, homework or housework.

"Oh...I…Um…" Double D said "like to do the favorable past time activities that every child ages 14-15 would love to do" Hope looked at him with a freaked out face.

"Okay…" she said "how about we go to the malt shop?"

"That…Uh…That sounds nice" Double D said, blushing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Oh…Yes! Yes I am" Double D said.

"Let's go then" Hope said as she grabbed his arm and led out of the room, Double D seemed to smile during the time.

"Good luck with him! And be careful! He's the only Double D we got!" Shadow said as he chuckled a bit and Rouge walked over to him, she grabbed his beer bottle.

"I think you had enough beer today" Rouge said.

"You're no fun" Shadow groaned.

At the malt shop…

"How's does yours taste?" Hope asked Double D.

"It's fine" Double D replied, taking a sip of his malt "so Hope, how are you familiar with talking animals?"

"It was a few months ago, my whole life was turning around" Hope said "my family was captured by Dr. Eggman and I went into hiding at Knothole village, I met a few of the freedom fighters and I became really good friends with Sonic the Hedgehog".

"Sonic? Who's Sonic?" Double D asked.

"That would be me!" a cocky voice said, Double D looked to the left of his and Hope's table to see Sonic at a table with Tails, Knuckles and Amy, the blue blur waved at Double D while Double D only waved slightly, a little surprised to see more talking animals.

"Anyway, continue Hope" Double D said as he looked back at Hope.

"It wasn't long before knothole village was burned to the ground" Hope said "Eggman and his forces burned it and I ran from the scene when Shadow and Rouge found me, they brought me to G.U.N., the more I spent time there, the more I felt like I had a family" Double D raised an eyebrow and Hope giggled "okay, so maybe a family of a human girl, a hedgehog, a bat and a robot isn't what you call normal but they're my family".

"I'm not judging Hope" Double D said "I was always curious on the subject of inter-specie families when I first met Shadow, he told me about Maria and how he felt like she was a sister to him, to be honest with, I always wanted a Mobian hedgehog as a brother" Hope giggled and Double D blushed "okay, so maybe that's a weird idea but that was when I first met Shadow 3 or 4 years ago, I became fascinated with the Mobian race since then".

"I understand, the Mobians are also like family to me" Hope said.

"But when I heard that Shadow was the ultimate life form, I was filled with ideas on how to create other life forms like Shadow" Double D.

"But won't that somehow interfere with nature?" Hope asked.

"Oh yes…That" Double D said, looking down at the ground while Hope felt a little pity for the hat wearing boy, she placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, you want to go see some place cool?" she asked.

"Uh…Yes please" Double D said, the two got up from their chairs and Hope paid the check with gold rings, the two walked out of the malt shop and walked to the place Hope was talking about.

Sunset hill zone…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hope asked as the two sat on the grass, watching the sun set.

"It is" Double D said, sighing happily "Ed and Eddy would be jealous to not see such a beautiful sunset, Ed would love this".

"You haven't mention your friends today, why is that?" Hope asked.

"Well, I was afraid that I would become embarrassed about my friends if I told you" Double D said "then you would laugh".

"I promise I won't" Hope said, Double D looked at her warmly and sighed.

"My friends are usually the reason I still give sense towards them" Double D said "Ed is a big loveable oath but his mind is set on monster movies and comics than it is on schoolwork and his common sense, Eddy is always chasing the almighty dollar and wants to achieve victory on being the boy who has all the jawbreakers in the world".

"Wow" Hope said.

"But even though they do these things that irritate me, they mean well towards me and I have the greatest respect for them" Double D said "even when me and my friends became friends with the children that disliked us, they still do their schemes, no matter how hard they try to stop their schemes" Hope only nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder and slid a little closer to him, making the scene for both of them a little awkward.

"Hey Double D, can I ask you something?" Hope asked.

"Yes Hope" Double D said.

"Do you have a crush?" she asked, Double D felt sweat go down his face and his heart race faster than anything in the world, his mind went through a thousand thoughts.

"W-W-W-Why do you ask?" he nervously asked, Hope's face closed up on his bit, their faces were inches apart.

"I think I have a crush on you" Hope said and closed the gap between them, Double D felt everything inside his mind suddenly stop and collapse, he wanted to ended the kiss and run away.

But he didn't.

For the first time in his life, Double D didn't run away from a girl but instead continued the kiss between him and Hope, the kiss went on for several minutes until they broke apart and looked at each other with warm eyes.

"I think I have a crush on you too" Double D and the two kissed again, the two were unaware that three familiar figures were watching them in the bushes.

"Isn't that sweet?" Rouge asked Shadow and Omega.

"It's disgusting" Shadow said, Rouge shot him a look.

"I believe that this what you organics call young love" Omega said.

"Shall we leave them be?" Rouge asked as she got up, Shadow and Omega didn't respond but only looked out of the bushes to see Hope and Double D still kissing "boys?"

"Coming" Shadow said as they got up and the three walked away from the bushes, Hope and Double D were still kissing until they broke apart 3 minutes later.

"I love you Hope" Double D said.

"I love you too Double D" Hope said.

The next morning…

Double D woke up from his sleep and sat up straight in his bed, he pushed back the blankets and got up, he did his normal routines he would do when he got up, got a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed and eat breakfast but instead of walking down the hallway of his house, he walked down the hallway of G.U.N. where the soldiers saluted the commanders great nephew and he saluted the back. Double D suddenly saw Shadow and Rouge, he quickly ran over to greet them.

"Salutation Shadow and Rouge!" Double D said to his two friends but the hedgehog and bat only looked at him "is something the matter?"

"It's nothing dear" Rouge said.

"Yeah, nothing" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Shadow…." Rouge groaned as she elbowed her friend, Shadow rubbed his elbow and groaned.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Double D asked "it's not normal to see you like this".

"I'm fine" Shadow said as he walked past Double D, hitting his elbow in the process, the boy only looked on as Shadow walked away.

"Don't worry about him D" Rouge said "he's just bent up on you and Hope being together".

"Wait, how do you know that? And how does he know that?" Double D asked as he turned to Rouge, the white furred bat bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Well… Me, Shadow and Omega kind of spied on you and Hope when you two… Kissed" Rouge said.

"You and the others spied on me!" Double D said "why would you three do that? I thought you three were okay with Hope and me going somewhere!"

"We were, we just didn't know that you two would swap spit" Rouge said as she placed her hand on his arm "follow me" Double D nodded and she led the boy down the hallway "I know that you're a good and smart boy Edward and Hope is a kind and sweet girl with your same intelligence, I think it's great that you two like each other but Shadow isn't okay with the fact that Hope has a crush on you".

"Why? Shadow seems pretty understanding" Double D said.

"He is, but he becomes very protective since me and the others are his family" Rouge said, Double D raised an eyebrow "I know, a hedgehog, a bat, a robot and a human girl doesn't seem much like a family but it's the closest thing he has since Maria".

"I understand Rouge" Double D said "if you and Shadow want me and Hope to not date, then-"

"No! that' not what I'm saying at all!" Rouge said "all I'm saying is that you should talk to Shadow before you and Hope start a relationship" Double D nodded.

"Alright Rouge, I'll go talk to him" Double D said and went to find Shadow.

The dark hedgehog opened up the door to Hope's room and looked inside to see she wasn't there.

"Good, she isn't here" he said to himself as he walked into the room and looked around, his eyes were set on a journal marked: Hope's diary, Shadow smirked and quickly grabbed it and began reading it, most of it was just girly gossip and thoughts but the new entry made him shocked.

Dear diary, the commander's great nephew and I went on our first date yesterday, okay so maybe it wasn't a date but me and him got to kiss! I know Shadow won't agree with me being near a boy but I hope he turns around with the idea.

-Hope Kintobor, June 12th 2014

Shadow stared at the short entry for a few more minutes before closing the book and leaved the room, keeping his thoughts in relation with Hope's entry.

"Shadow!" the dark hedgehog turned around to see Double D running towards him, Shadow only growled and walked faster "Shadow wait!" Shadow grabbed his green chaos emerald from his pocket and help it up in the air.

"Chaos control!" he shouted and teleported himself out of the hallway, Double D suddenly stopped and stared at the empty hallway.

"Hey D!" Double D looked back to see Hope standing behind him, she was smiling warmly at him "how's it going?"

"Fine, I was trying to find Shadow but he just left" Double D said "I'm sure that he will come back though".

"I'm sure he will" Hope said as she began to hold his hand "how's about we go to Twinkle Park? I hear couples get in for free".

"Oh, okay" Double D said and the two walked down the hallway with Shadow and Rouge watching them from an open door.

"We have to follow them" Shadow said.

"Follow them? Shadow are you nuts?" Rouge said "let them have their fun!"

"I'm not trusting some boy with Hope!" Shadow said as he walked away "Double D! Hope!" the two teens looked back to see Shadow running towards them.

"Shadow! There you are!" Double D said "I've been meaning to talk to you!"

"Save it sock-head!" Shadow said angrily "I'm giving you a warning, stay away from hope or I'll-"

"Shadow!" Rouge said as she flew towards him and landed next to him and crossed her arms "leave them alone!"

"No Rouge! I'm don't want Hope to date some sock-head who's afraid of his shadow!" Shadow said.

"I am not afraid of my shadow!" Double D said "Shadow, why don't you want me near Hope?"

"None of your business!" Shadow said.

"Shadow! Stop!" Hope said as she walked up to him and gave an angry face "leave Double D alone!"

"Hope! Stay out of this!" Shadow said.

"No! I will not!" Hope said "why can't you understand that I won't be 14 forever? Why don't understand that I actually love Double D! You just don't understand Shadow! You just don't!"

"Hope" Shadow began.

"No don't hope me!" Hope said "I'm tired of you thinking I'm a little girl! Open your eyes Shadow! I'm 14 and I love Double D!" by that last sentence, the four became silent with Shadow and his eyes widened with shock, Rouge just looking at the shocked hedgehog and Double D completely speechless, silence filled the air with the exception of agents of G.U.N. going back and forth with their business.

"Hope…" Shadow said as he looked down at the ground with sad eyes and an even sadder heart "I'm sorry, I didn't know that Double D would seem so important to you and that I would be blind sighted on something that would cause you to develop feelings for this wiener".

"Hey!" Double D said.

"No offense" Shadow said "Hope, if you wish to be Double D's love interest, go ahead".

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Yes, really" Shadow said, Hope squealed in delight and hugged the dark hedgehog, Shadow couldn't help but hug her back before she ended the hug and turned to Double D.

"Come on D! Let's go to Twinkle Park!" Hope said as she grabbed Double D's hand and dragged him down the hallway, Double D turned his head to Shadow only smiled while Shadow nodded.

"You do realize that she's going to go crazy with her new boyfriend right?" Rouge asked.

"Hey, I'll keep an eye on them" Shadow said as he turned around and walked down the hallway "now come on, I'm heading to target practice and I need you to carve some Sonic statues out of soap for me!"

"Be right there" Rouge said as she glanced at the two teens and smiled "they do make a cute couple" she said to herself and followed Shadow.

The end…


End file.
